to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol1/Chapter32/Love Makes You Strong
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29825790 |chapternumwp=542947299 }} Summary Erza stands in front of Natsu clad in her Fire Empress Armor. Gray tries to catch her up on what's happening and she feeds Natsu fire from her Flame Blade as Gray tries to subdue Silver. Gray realizes that Silver is no longer fighting Tiamat's control and begins to fight in earnest. Natsu takes to the air to try to stop Kai from fighting Acnologia. Natsu promises to not fight if Kai will return with him. Kai can't do that, he and Tiamat are the only ones left can take the Black Dragon on. Natsu realizes he is right and decides to fight along with him. He asks Kai if he knew of a way to break the Soul Bond so that he can at least free Gray. Kai does but is not happy about the situation. Erza requips into her Heaven Wheel's Armor as she prepares to take on Tiamat. Erza calls her swords as Tiamat casts a defensive spell. Erza's swords easily pass through Tiamat's spells and some of her swords manage to pierce the dragon's scales. Erza demands that Tiamat release her hold on Silver. Tiamat refuses still determined to kill Gray and Natsu so that Kai will come with her. Erza warns her that love can't be forced but Tiamat claims that love is human's biggest weakness. Erza disagrees saying that it is a strength, she tells Tiamat it is not too late to show Kai that she is worthy of his love. Tiamat scoffs and they continue to fight. Erza requips into her Nakagami armor and is able to incapacitate the dragon goddess. Gray and Silver continue to fight. Gray knocks Silver down to the ground and places his Cold Excalibur blade on his neck but Silver quickly eats it and slashes Gray with his long sword. He immediately encases Gray in his ice. Gray quickly tries to break through not wanting to give the Devil Slayer any time to attack Natsu. Silver launches an arrow at Natsu who is flying on Kai's back. Natsu falls noiselessly to the ground. Kai screams and tries to catch him before he lands but is not fast enough. The arrow explodes into shards inside Natsu's body freezing and piercing his insides. An enraged Kai attacks Silver with his hottest roar. The situation becomes to much for Kai and he transforms back into his child form. Gray finally breaks through all the ice and yells at Kai that he's ok and not to use any more magic. He tries to comfort his son as they make their way towards Natsu's mangled body. Gray begins to carefully melt the ice shards inside of his mate. The dragons fall from the sky and the slayers rush to say their goodbyes. Sherria begins to heal Natsu and asks Kai to use his fire magic to help revive him. Tiamat observes Kai and has a change of heart. She decides to help the mages defeat Acnologia in the hopes that Kai will think well of her. Kai helps his father and calls the dragon slayers to him. They strategize using what he learned from Igneel. He changes back into his dragon form and they go off to continue to fight Acnologia. Tiamat comes up with a plan that she thinks might work and tells Erza who agrees to share it with her Master even though she doesn't trust the deity. Makarov agrees and sends Happy to get Rogue from the battle. Rogue listens to the plan and grudgingly agrees to go along with it. Magic Used In This Chapter: Erza: * * * * Gray: * Natsu: * Silver: * * Kai: * * Category:Vol1 Chapters